chocolatierfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:RyoseiTakai
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to User talk:GameBoy2479! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 04:09, October 10, 2019 (UTC) RyoseiTakai User Completely fine by me. As long as I know you are still AkihisaWatanuki, everything is OK. Also, I have recently went back to school, so unfortunately I cannot be as active on the wiki as I was, but I'll be still contributing at least once every two or three days until weekends and holidays. Improved Title Page Wow, I really like the new design of the title section in the main page! Looks really nice. I also think we should maintain the rest of the homepage (such as confection of the month, polls etc.) to keep it up to date. GameBoy2479 (talk) 13:16, October 19, 2019 (UTC) Ingredient Images I will see through if I can find the rest of the images for ingredients in it's largest size as possible. I think it's a good idea to get those images out of the way first. (Re) Ingredient Images In addition, all images for Bars, Squares and Infusions from Chocolatier are added, I only need to focus on adding Truffles and all recipe images from the first game are complete. GameBoy2479 (talk) 11:01, October 20, 2019 (UTC) Ingredients, Confections etc. in Other Languages So I have started to add a new section to Basic Chocolate Bars named 'In other languages' in which I will continue to do for many more pages. This would help out for people who don't understand English very well. If it's a good idea, should we do this on many more pages to make it easier for multicultural people? New wiki? Ok, so I am going to take a leap of faith here. Yes, I am happy with the progress made here, but it is just the two of us here, and no admin is online... So, I was wondering, should we basically start fresh and recreate the wiki (just using a slightly different name, but still similar), and then we can see if we could make much better changes as we will be able to do more with getting control over that wiki? This might seem daunting, but I think we'd both do great doing this. In the meantime, I think an infobox for names in other languages would be great, but I am not great at some coding skills so I may as well need assistance on that. Good idea though! GameBoy2479 (talk) 12:00, October 21, 2019 (UTC) I am SO glad we made this work out! I am certain this wiki we will create can be even better than the last! GameBoy2479 (talk) 21:31, October 21, 2019 (UTC)